


Maybe That’s What I’ve Been Looking For

by QuackTracks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Kara finds a dog, Sad Lena Luthor, Slightly Impulsive Kara, some things have just happened differently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuackTracks/pseuds/QuackTracks
Summary: Really, the rest should have been simple. She should have taken the dog for a final check up and then turned him over to a no-kill shelter. She was going to, honestly. Kara Danvers, as a rule, tried to keep tabs on her own impulsive nature. Truly, she tried. And she did take the puppy to a vet after changing into pedestrian clothing. She got him fitted for a brace. She got his vaccines updated. But then she found herself in front of the shelter, and she couldn't take a step toward it. And then the precious, little rascal in her arms woke up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had; don’t ask me how it came about lol. No fucking clue if I should continue it or not. Let me know what you think haha. This is not edited.

Kara stared down at the kennel in front of her, anger and sadness mixing and driving against her chest. The kennel was more of a wooden crate with a dirty grill duct taped to the top of it. She'd heard distressed and pained yelps from the rather remote area when she'd flown out of National City for a small bit of steam-releasing maneuvers. Her mind had been a cacophony of warring and flickering questions and half-answers that involved a certain, green-eyed CEO. 

She’d tried to paint, to drown her mind in reality television that seemed so extraordinarily amusing to her, especially coming from an entirely different planet. None of it had worked, so she decided to fall back into the stress-reducing feeling of wind sliding and slipping through her hair. She'd barely been across the open space twelve times before her ears had picked up on the cries. 

By the time she reached their source, she had already known what had made them, and her chest was tight with worry. 

She walked forward carefully, not wanting to startle the poor creature inside. The crate smelled of a mixture of excrement, urine, and general filth, and she had to force herself to keep moving slowly instead of ripping off the bars and rescuing the dog. It's body was tiny and covered so fully that she couldn't tell what breed or age it was. It whimpered and whined as she neared it. She cooed softly, blinking back a sudden onset of tears. Fuck people who were capable of this type of abuse. She slowly knelt down beside the makeshift kennel and pried the grill from the crate with no effort. The dog squealed and jolted the kennel as it tried to put distance between them. She spoke as softly as she could.

“Shhh, you're okay. Everything will be okay.”

She scooted back several feet and sat on the dirt with her foot close to the kennel exit, content to wait as long as possible for the dog to exit the crate on its own. It took five minutes for it to poke its head out and sniff, and twenty more before it stepped outside. Kara remained still, watching with downturned lips as the small creature limped out and sniffed at her foot. She remained completely still as the dog watched her warily and sniffed along her calf. She kept herself from making eye contact. Slowly, she twitched her leg. The dog scooted back, whining loudly. She continued to rock her foot back and forth, trying to get the dog used to her movement. She was impatient to get it back to the DEO and to Alex, but it would do no good to traumatize it further. 

Soon enough, the dog returned to her leg and followed it up to her thigh. It sniffed her crotch, then plopped down in front of her, it's small, scrawny body looking like a bag of bones. She very slowly put her hand down by it's head, letting it sniff her. After a prolonged moment, she rested her hand on its back. The dog whimpered again, and she knew it probably had several injuries that she couldn't see because of the dirt. With gentle hands, she lifted the dog into her arms and floated into a standing position. It squirmed and cried out in her grip for a moment before settling tiredly against her chest.

“Don't worry, little guy. We’ll get you fixed up in no time.”

The trip back to the DEO took much longer than the trip out, but she still made it back within fifteen minutes. The entire room looked at her when her feet touched the ground, and they remained on her when they realized she was holding something small, alive, and smelly in her arms. She ignored them in favor of reaching Alex. She floated the entire way to the labs, using her shoe to press open the door. 

Knocking was a thing she should've done. Really, she also could've just looked through the wall. But it was too late because Alex was twisting around and yelping as she covered a partially nude Maggie Sawyer. 

“Kara! Why did you just- what is that?”

Kara walked over to a cleared table, ignoring the heat in her cheeks or the nudity of her sister’s girlfriend of two weeks. The dog had fallen asleep on the flight over, but quickly woke up when Kara’s warmth was replaced by the cold table.  
It barked and whined, trying to stand up only to trip over itself. Kara’s hand shot out to stop it from collapsing. She gave Alex a helpless look. 

“Can you help him? I found him trapped in a crate out by where I fly. I don't know how long he's been there.”

Alex was already walking toward her, but she slowed her approach so as not to startle the animal. Maggie joined them a moment later, thankfully with all her clothes in place. The only remaining evidence of what had been occurring were her mussed hair and rosy cheeks. Alex carefully reached out to the dog, pressing and testing along its body for broken bones. He cried out several times. Kara used her x-ray vision, taking note of two small fractures in his front right leg. 

“His right front leg is broken in two places. No other breaks.”

Alex nodded thankfully and motioned for her to hold the dog steady. Her sister retreated to one of the fridges in the room. She squatted down and began closely reading several vials. After a moment, she made a sound of triumph and snatched one from the rest. She moved to the cabinets beside the fridge and pulled down a box of syringes, then returned to the table. 

“Hold him steady.”

Kara did as she was told, wincing as she watched Alex prepare the needle. Her sister noticed her discomfort and smiled softly.

“It'll only pinch for a moment Kara.” She flicked the syringe a couple times. “Lucky for this little man, we had an injured alien here a few months ago that had very similar qualities to a wolf.” Maggie coughed softly, mumbling out an amused ‘furry’ comment before Alex rolled her eyes and smacked her arm. “Just because I found her biology interesting does not mean I'm a furry.”  
Maggie grinned.

“You won't mind if I ask you to look into a pill that allows for me to grow a tail?”  
Alex smirked.

“Then you'd have an even harder time keeping it in your pants.”

Kara huffed, annoyed at her sister’s newly found boldness in such areas, and then motioned impatiently toward the dog. Alex’s smile turned into a concentrated frown as she lowered the needle and inserted it. The dog wiggle around, his small mouth opening to try and bite at Kara’s hand, but she gently stroked the top of its head. Alex disposed of the needle properly before explaining the medicine’s purpose.

“It'll knock him out for a little bit so we can clean him up and wrap up his leg. Does it need surgery?”

Kara shook her head. 

“I don't think so.”

Alex reiterated.

“Kara, I need an affirmative answer. Are the breaks just thin lines? Or has the bone shifted?”

Kara nodded in understanding.

“Both are just lines.”

Kara glanced down as the dog began to slump down. Once it was fully unconscious, Alex lifted the dog and carried it toward a large sink on the far side of the room. Maggie slipped around her to turn on the water and find a decent temperature. 

Kara followed worriedly behind, fingers playing with the thumb holes of her suit. The process was slow-going as Alex carefully massaged the fur and skin free of mess. It became clear as she cleaned that the fur was short and brown. There were several thin gashes along its small body, and Alex took time to clean each wound thoroughly. By the time she finished, a very little, brown Boxer puppy was revealed. 

It had a black nose with two little spots of white, and a white chest that turned brown just above his legs. All four paws were white. Kara noted that the boxer’s right ear was deformed and twisted back. Alex carried the dog back to the table and set to work sewing up the one laceration that needed extra help in healing. 

After, she proceeded to make a splint out of gauze, tape, and two flat wooden tongue depressors. She smiled at Kara when she finished, scooping up the puppy and handing it to the superhero. 

“You should get him to a vet to double check on vaccines and get a proper brace for him. But he's going to be okay.”

Kara tugged her sister into a tight hug with the arm that wasn't holding the puppy. Alex’s breath left her in a huff, but she kissed Kara’s cheek before pushing herself away. Kara grinned and turned to leave. 

“Please, continue the sex. I'm sorry to have interrupted.”

Maggie’s laugh and “thanks little Danvers” and Alex’s indignant shout of “Kara” fuollowed the hero out. 

Really, the rest should have been simple. She should have taken the dog for a final check up and then turned him over to a no-kill shelter. She was going to, honestly. Kara Danvers, as a rule, tried to keep tabs on her own impulsive nature. Truly, she tried. And she did take the puppy to a vet after changing into pedestrian clothing. She got him fitted for a brace. 

She got his vaccines updated. But then she found herself in front of the shelter, and she couldn't take a step toward it. And then the precious, little rascal in her arms woke up for a minute. He was still droopy and out of it, but his little boxer head rubbed gently against her arm, and his little boxer paw stretched out and in several times. 

It truly wasn't her fault that she ended up at a local pet store, Paws at Play, ten minutes later when he'd fallen back asleep. Or that she bought several cans of organic-chicken puppy food, three fluffy dog beds, and a large kennel that she would be wary of using. If a few toys and treats happened to fall into her cart as she walked, how was she to know? 

By the time she reached the register, she had acquired a plethora of dog-related items she didn't actually know if she needed. The cashier at the register was a young man, probably in his mid-twenties, that smiled brightly at the puppy in her arms. His smile faltered when he noticed the boxer’s injuries.

“What happened to it?”

She smiled sadly at her little guy. Hers. Alex was going to kill her.

“I found him trapped and abandoned today. I was going to take him to the shelter but I just couldn't. He's so small and helpless. What if they don't take care of him properly or like, he gets adopted by mean people, you know? The vet told me that his previous owners were probably looking for a show dog, and therefore disappointed by his malformed ear. I really didn’t have a choice.” 

The guy nodded emphatically, giving a small grin.

“You sound like you're preparing to defend yourself in a court of law.”

Kara pursed her lips and held the puppy closer to her. 

“A close, highly intelligent relative of mine will not be entirely pleased with my decision.”

The cashier laughed.

“I'm sure. But how could he not grow on you. Look at that little face.” He began ringing up her items. 

“I'm Jason, by the way.”

She smiled brightly. 

“It's nice to meet you. I'm Kara.”

Jason nodded at the puppy.

“You thought of any names yet?”

She frowned, glancing at the boxer before shaking her head.

“I think I'll wait to see what he's like before I decide.”

Jason grinned and slid her last item across the scanner. 

“Fair enough. Your total is two hundred and forty-seven dollars and ninety-two cents.”

Kara winced slightly, but pulled out her wallet. Just as she was about to slide her card, the cashier held up his hand. 

“Oh wait, I forgot something.” Jason pressed several keys before smiling widely at her. “Your new total is one hundred and sixty-one dollars and fifteen cents.”

“Oh, did you ring it up incorrectly?”

Jason grinned and leaned against the small wall behind him. 

“I just forgot to add my employee discount.”

Kara shook her head.

“I don't want you to get in trouble.”

Jason waved off her concern. 

“Don't worry, my boyfriend and I own this store. And he probably would've given you everything for free. So honestly, I'm being a hardass here.”

Kara smiled in appreciation.

“Thank you so much, Jason.”

He hummed.

“Don't thank me. You're doing an awesome thing. That little dude has a good home now.”

Kara grinned excitedly and then squealed. The puppy in her arms jolted and she grimaced slightly as he started squirming. Jason grinned and picked up his phone. The loudspeaker sounded in the store. 

“Princess, I need you to cover the register so I can help somebody take out their purchases.”

A loud growl sounded from several rows away before Kara could insist that she didn't need any help. A young woman in tight jeans and a pink tank stomped toward them. 

“I told you not to call me that.”

Jason smirked.

“You let T call you that all the time.”

The woman flushed bright red and looked to the left.

“That's different.”

Jason rolled his eyes. 

“You’re right, Kimberly, she says princesa.” Kim blushed deeper and he laughed. “Can you please watch the register?”

Kim sighed, walking around the counter.

“I literally don't even work here. I'm not sure this is legal.”

Jason winked at Kara and then slid out from the register.

“Don't worry, I trust you. Besides, you're the one who shows up here all the time. Sometimes I think you want a job.”

Kimberly narrowed her eyes.

“I have a job, you pompous squirrel. Your boyfriend was just helping me with something. Now get out of here, you're making this nice lady and her small pup wait.”

Jason laughed and followed as Kara led him to her light blue Jeep Wrangler. He helped her load the items inside, and then he gave her a happy salute. 

“Good luck with the puppy, Kara. I hope to see you in again soon.”

Kara smiled and waved as he walked away.

“I'll definitely be back!”

She kept one of the dog beds and set it in the passenger seat, hoping the puppy wouldn't be too afraid to be out of her lap. Luckily, he seemed only slightly startled at the change of location, and slowly ambled around the bed before dropping down. She smiled at him and brushed her hand along the top of his head. 

The drive back to her house was quieter than her car rides normally were, but she didn't want to startle the little guy with music that was too loud. To her surprise and instant terror, Winn was waiting with crossed arms and his lips in a thin line. He was attempting to look stern. Kara lifted the once again sleeping puppy into her arms and got out of her car.

“Heeeey, Winn.”

Winn’s serious face lasted all of two seconds before he was breaking into a bright grin and stepping closer. He revealed a small, rope toy that he'd been holding behind his arm. 

“You're super dumb for doing this because Alex is going to find out, but he's just so gosh darn cute!”

Kara sighed, but she couldn't keep her own smile from flaring across her cheeks. 

“I know! Look at his wrinkly little cheeks!”

Winn scratched the puppy’s head before taking a step back. Kara motioned for him to help her carry. Kara grabbed the kennel, and Winn picked up the three dog beds and a bag. Six more still waited in the car. They headed for her elevator. 

“So, how did you know?”

Winn shrugged.

“The DEO has trackers on all employee cards and money transfers to watch out for identity theft or underhanded dealings. Yours pinged for me when you spent a butt-load of money at a pet store.”

“Did Alex-”

Winn grinned wryly.

“You're lucky I'm your friend, Kara Danvers. I wiped the record for you. She's going to find out anyway though.”

The elevator dinged open and both stepped out, walking to her door. She rested the kennel against the wall as she unlocked her door. She swung it open and they both slipped inside. She set the kennel to the side to be erected later, and told Winn to set the rest on the kitchen counter. She grabbed one of the beds, set it on the floor, and lowered the puppy into it. 

“I'll go grab the rest of the stuff. Just be slow and careful if he wakes up while I'm gone.”

Winn nodded, attention already on the sleeping puppy. 

“Poor little dude, he's all banged up.”

Kara nodded, a flare of anger surging through her.  
But she tamped it down and tried to overcome it. It's not like she could find the people who'd decided to abandon a helpless little puppy.  
She made quick work of the rest of the bags, and the puppy was still asleep when she returned. As quietly as possible, she set about opening a can and preparing a serving of dog food. She'd picked out little ceramic bowls with fish on the side. Winn picked one up.

“Kara, this is a cat bowl.”

Her cheeks lit up, but she narrowed her eyes.

“I know that! But the fishies!”

Winn laughed and made his way back over to the puppy. Kara brought over the food and water. Almost as if summoned, the little boxer’s nose twitched, and then he was shambling to his feet and moving toward the food. The vet had given him an IV full of nutrients to hydrate and sustain him until he was able to wake up and eat on his own. Now, as the puppy scarfed down the food, 

Kara frowned. 

“Isn't it bad for dogs to eat so quickly?”

Winn shrugged. 

“No idea.”

She bit her lip a moment before an idea came to her. She raced to the kitchen with super speed and picked out the mixing attachment from her large electric mixer. It was about the size of the bowl, and its plus sign within the triangle would make it more difficult for the dog to eat. She slid it between the puppy and the food, watching as the boxer had to slow down to dig under and around the obstacle. Winn shot her an impressed look and then pulled out his phone.

“I'm sure they have feeders that do that.”

And so the night went. Winn continued to google various questions and feed her information. And she watched the puppy lap up water. It wasn't until he peed on her floors that she realized she hadn't gotten any kind of kit she could use to simulate grass. She'd definitely be back at the small pet store the next day.

~<€~<€~<€~<€

“You’re back a lot sooner than I would have expected.”

Kara grinned at Jason, her puppy still in her hands because somehow she’d forgotten one of the most important things for a dog: a leash and harness. 

Winn was close on her heels and he instantly made his way toward the dog toys. Kara had a feeling gifts from him for her dog were going to be a common thing.

“I forgot some very necessary things.” Kara glanced around. “Where would I go for pee-pads or grass pads?”

Jason picked up the speaker and gave Kara a wink. 

“Not-Princess, I need your help.”

This time a ring of laughter accompanied the loud growl Kara assumed was Kimberly. She refrained from removing her glasses to look, and simply waited for the two people to round the corner. One was the girl she’d seen the day before in all her righteous anger. The second was shorter with a yellow beanie on her head. At their heels was a massive Bernese Mountain Dog. 

“You’re getting on my last nerve, Jase. I swear to God.”

The girl beside Kimberly had a shit-eating grin from ear-to-ear, and she leaned over and whispered something in the taller girl’s ear that Kara really tried not to hear. Kimberly flushed a deep red, and she crossed her arms before turning and stalking away. 

“Fuck you both. See what you can do without my help. Come, Kaiser.” 

The dog quickly followed Kimberly around the corner while the new girl sauntered up to Jason.

“I’ve told you many times to hire somebody to work this register, dumb ass.”

Jason gave the girl a ‘Look’ before returning his  
attention to Kara. 

“Ignore the vulgarity of the people I surround myself with. They really don’t have any manners.”

A loud crash sounded from the back of the store, and Kara fought to keep from bolting toward it. A shouted “Zack!,” rang from a masculine voice that had Kara wondering exactly how many people were in the store and yet not employees. Jason, the new girl, and Kara-with her dog in arms- made a quick beeline for the back of the store. They slowed to a halt at the sight before them. A lanky boy in dark clothes was standing sheepishly beside a collapsed collection of canned food. 

Beside him, to Kara’s surprise, was Winn- the same sheepish expression on his face, but tinged with a hint of pride. Winn was next to a still-standing tower of cans. Before them, with arms straight at his sides and clothes neatly pressed and tucked, looked as if he was on the verge of many emotions overwhelming him. Jason moved to him first, ignoring the rest of the room, and placed a hand in the middle of his back between his shoulder blades.

“We’ll clean it up just the way it was, Billy. I promise.”

Zack nodded enthusiastically, already starting to gather cans in his arms. Kimberly and the girl Kara still didn’t know were quick to do the same.  
Kara shot Winn a glare and he almost yelped before he reached up to unstack his tower. Jason was still talking to Billy in a quiet voice, and Kara had a feeling this was the boyfriend he talked about. She walked over, giving them both an apologetic smile. 

“I’m sorry about my friend.” She focused on Billy, lifting the squiggly dog in her arms. “Do you want to hold him while I help them clean up?”

Billy’s pensive face relaxed slightly as her took in the puppy being held toward him. He nodded once, reaching out and bring the dog to his chest. Jason gave Kara a grateful head nod and she moved to start deconstructing Winn’s tower. It didn’t take long to return the cans to the shelves, but Zack, Kim, and the second girl spent much longer positioning the cans so that they all faced directly forward and lined up precisely with the ones around them. Winn seemed confused, but also fell into the action. Kara turned to find Billy and Jason both bent over her puppy. Jason returned his attention to her as soon as they’d finished. 

“I need to get back to the register. One of these idiots- not you, Billy- will help you find what you’re looking for.”

The only unknown girl scowled.

“I resent that, Red Riding Hood.”

Jason smirked.

“Sorry, T. You’re so close to both of them, you get lumped right in.”

Zack wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders.

“Yeah, Crazy Girl. You’re with us.”

Kimberly narrowed her eyes, slowly reaching out her hand and linking it with T’s. She tugged, bringing the suddenly blushing girl into her side.

“Incorrect. Trini is with me. She just tolerates you.”

Kara couldn’t tell if the action was just friendship between two people very comfortable with each other or if they were dating. It was soon made clear as Kim’s arm moved down, her hand sliding into Trini’s back pocket. Kara’s pretty sure she squeezed. And honestly, it didn’t help her own predicament one bit. How was she supposed to talk herself out of liking Lena when there was so much gay happening around her. By the startled looks of the people around her, she realized she’d said something out loud. Winn was staring at her open-mouthed. She winced.

“What. . .exactly did I just say?”

Winn narrowed his eyes as if trying to read Kara’s mind. She was very glad he didn’t have that ability; and that J’onn wasn’t here. 

“You said, ‘so much gay.’”

 

Kara felt the blush make its way from her neck to her face, she fought the urge to super-speed out of the store. Trini and Kim both stepped forward with their faces pulled down in hard frowns. Kim was the one to speak.

“If you have a problem--”

Kara’s hands shot up, her eyes wide with shock.

“Oh, no! God, no. My sister’s gay. I think I’m kinda g--reat at checkers sometimes. We could honestly play if you wanted?”

The question tapered off near the end, sounding pathetic in her own ears. Kim looked confused, but Trini’s face was the embodiment of slyness and humor. She could feel Billy’s rising agitation next to her. Winn interrupted anything they might say. 

“Oh my God. I was right. I was right all this time. Kara freaking Danvers, you owe me a drink and an explanation right now.”

Kara slowly backed away, hands falling open at  
her sides in an effort to plead.

“Winn, it’s not, that’s not it. I’m not.”

Winn’s maniac glee didn’t lessen in the least. Kim seems to have caught on, and Billy, with Kara’s dog still in hand, was being informed of what was happening. Winn tilted his head.

“Who though? You’ve seemed distracted recently; lost in your thoughts a lot. I thought it might be a new man I had yet to meet, but I’m guessing it’s not so much a man, and not so much a person I don’t know. Am I close?”

Kara honest-to-God ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really inspired by the reaction I received for the first chapter, so I decided to write some more and it kind of got away from me. This is still unedited.
> 
> Also, the story kind of took a different direction than I planned, and now we've got some angst. Sorry if that's not what you were hoping for, but I promise there will be a happy ending.

Once she had reached the doors of the store, she remembered two things. 1) Running generally equates guilt; 2) she still had to go back into the store to get her dog and her Winn. But Kara was frozen just outside of the doors, arms straight down at her sides, body rigid. She was embarrassed, sure. She'd just made a fool of herself in front of a group of people because of Lena Luther. Kara bounced several times on her toes, her face pinching in frustration. Lena seemed to constantly be the reason Kara was embarrassing herself. That obviously meant something, right? 

Like, she should definitely stop being attracted to her friend because otherwise she would live a life of utter mortification. That was definitely the answer. Except it wasn't, and everything in her knew only twenty-five percent of her awkwardness was due to Lena alone. The rest was a mix of reasons ranging from the fact that Kara was really just an awkward alien, and the fact that she was overreacting in these ways because she didn't know what to do with her feelings; and she didn't like lying.

She didn't know how long she'd been standing there when the door opened quietly behind her. Kara turned slightly and saw, to her surprise, that it wasn't Winn. The short girl with the yellow beanie, Trini, was standing beside her with her arms crossed. She didn't look at Kara when she spoke.

“It's okay to go at your own pace. It's okay to not know what to do with what you’re feeling.”

Kara took a deep breath, filling her lungs and wishing she could release all her pent up energy with frost breath or a brutal, two-hour battering session with Alex. 

“I know, I- it's not about liking a girl.”

Trini huffed knowingly. 

“It's about liking a specific girl, then?”

Kara didn’t respond, but she really didn't need to. Trini spoke again.

“Take it from somebody who had the exact same fears just a week ago. Taking that jump is so, so worth it.” She paused for a few seconds before motioning toward the door. “You should probably get back in there because your friend is picking out leashes for your dog.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she turned to peer into the store. Sure enough, Winn had an orange leash in hand, preparing to put it into a basket. Kara reached over and pulled the girl into a squeezing hug.

“Thank you for talking to me.”

Trini squeaked in surprise against her chest and pushed at her arms.

“Alright, lady. Enough of that.”

Kara finally let go and pushed into the store. Winn was walking with a relatively full basket next to Zack, who was holding her dog against his chest and rubbing his face in his fur. She stomped up behind them. 

“Winn, put that ugly carrot-collar back.”

Winn yelped and quickly tugged the leash and collar out of the bag. He stuck them back on the wall.

“Alright, alright! I was just trying to bring a little color to your life.”

Kara huffed and reached over to scratch behind her dog's ears. 

“I don't need help in that area.”

Winn scoffed, but didn't try and add anything else to her cart while Kara studied the leashes. Kara caught sight of a yellow and white checkered harness and let out a noise of delight. 

“Perfect.”

Winn groaned beside her, but Zack just nodded his head.

“Trini would appreciate that choice.”

Winn shook his head.

“Come on, Kara. Yellow is the actual worst!”

A shout from several rows away had Winn jumping. 

“Hey, yellow fucking rocks, shorty!”

Kimberly’s voice sounded next. 

“It's ironic whenever you call somebody else short.”

“Shut up, Kimberly.”

“Oooh, first name. Am I in trouble?”

Zack was rolling his eyes as the exchange went on, but Kara quickly cleared her throat and checked the size of the harness. She moved over to the leashes after tossing the harness in the basket. It took her a moment to find a light-blue leash with yellow fish on the side. Winn scoffed.

“Seems like you wanted a fish more than a dog.”

Kara rolled her eyes and reached out for her puppy, a bright grin on her face. Zack handed him over, and he scrambled in her arms and bumped her glasses with his nose. She laughed and pulled them off to clean them, only to slow down as she heard a conversation most likely in the back offices of the store. 

_”Jason, I’m telling you. I used more force than I should have to try and push her away, she didn’t even budge. She’s fucking strong.”_

It was Trini. Kara tried to look like she was just distracted, studying the rows of other leashes. She grabbed one off the wall as Jason responded.

_”I mean, maybe she’s an alien.”_

Kara tensed, reaching out and grabbing another leash to put into the basket. She heard Winn snort but payed no mind, and soon he and Zack were having some kind of conversation about Call of Duty: Chronicles. Kim spoke up next.

_”Do you think we should talk to her?_

Billy’s voice stood out, and Kara sighed in relief at what he said.

_”There are a lot of aliens in National City. It’s highly likely that she may be one, but what does that matter? She’s obviously nice.”_

Trini responded with obvious affection for the boy, but she didn’t seem convinced.

_”I get that Billy. I’m not saying in any way that all aliens are bad. I have several friends who I know for a fact are aliens despite them not telling me. But with our secret on the line, we really can’t afford to be too reckless.”_

Kim voiced her agreement, and soon after Jason did too while also laying out a plan.

_”She does seem nice, like you said Billy. And I honestly don’t think she’s after us in any way, but we should keep our guard up and keep an eye on her. We should ask Alpha for some kind of device to track her or something.”_

Kara felt a grip on her arm and she turned to find Winn pulling on her. She’d heard Zack walk away moments before, but only then did she truly pull herself back to the moment. Winn was looking at her with concerned eyes.

“Kara, you know I don’t have a problem with you being gay, right?”

Kara breathed out a laugh and put her glasses back on.

“Yes, Winn. I know. And I think I would be what earth calls bisexual. But that’s not what I was thinking about. Come on, let’s get the rest of what we need and get going.”

Winn nodded, getting close to the boxer’s face and rubbing his ears.

“You wish you were getting the orange leash, don’t you. It’s okay, tell your mommy what you want.”

Kara turned away from him, pretending to shield his ears. 

“Don’t listen to him….dog. Shoot, I really need to come up with a name for him. ”

“Fido.”

Kara didn’t acknowledge that with any kind of response. Instead, she walked toward the toys again. 

“I will think of one by tomorrow.”

Tomorrow. Her mind went back to her previous problem. She was supposed to have lunch with Lena the next day, but maybe she could somehow get out of it. She really wanted to see her friend, but she didn’t know what to say or do, and she wanted time to think about it. 

She pulled down a stuffed red fire hydrant, a blue octopus, some kind of rubber, chewy Nemo, and a normal rubber bone. She set them on the ground, followed by her dog. 

The boxer puppy sniffed around the toys, nudging them with his nose. He wrapped his jaw around the octopus, but dropped it a moment later to continue his exploration. Winn crouched next to him.

“What about Superdog.”

Kara chuckled and nudged him, sending him several feet back. She winced.

“Sorry. But that was awful.”

Winn sighed and leaned against the shelf behind him.

“It’s okay. Nobody appreciates genius.”

The boxer pushed the fire hydrant away and started nuzzling the Nemo toy. He picked it up, dropped it, and then picked it up again and started walking away. Kara grinned and replaced the other toys on the wall. She followed behind her slow-rambling puppy as he chewed on the rubber fish. She was glad it didn’t squeak. Just as they turn the corner, Kara got it. Her boxer’s name. It was perfect. 

“Nemo!”

Winn jumped, startled, and Kara lowered her voice.

“Winn, it’s perfect! Nemo! His name is Nemo!”

Winn seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

“I like it.” He turned back the way they came. “I should probably get that orange leash and collar then.”

Kara snatched his arm and tugged him back, shaking her head.

“Nope. The only orange in my apartment will be his Nemo toy.”

Winn tried to give her his puppy-eyes and a pout, but Kara ignored it. There was really only one person who got to her with their pout. 

They collected the rest of what they needed, Kara having picked Nemo back up, and they maneuvered around a family on the way to the front. Jason was there with Kim, chatting quietly. They stopped as soon as they caught sight of Kara. Jason grinned, and Kara was glad to see that it was genuine even if a bit less open. 

“You find everything you need?”

Winn huffed and crossed his arms.

“Maybe to her. She wouldn’t actually get anything cool.”

Kara rolled her eyes and set the basket on the conveyer. 

“Winn, I am not paying to have a dog castle in my apartment. We’re trying to keep this on the down-low, not shout, ‘there is a dog living here.’ Everything needs to be hideable for when Alex comes over.”

Winn shook his head, helping Kara unload the basket.

“She’s going to find out. She’s way too smart not to. And if Maggie is there, good luck getting anything past the detective.”

Kara noticed Kim and Jason perk up slightly at that. She decided to lay it on a little thicker, hopefully easing some of their fears. 

“I feel like Maggie is mischievous enough that we could convince her not to tell Alex right away. She’d probably want to bet on it.”

Winn took the empty basket and set in on top of a stack.

“You really don’t think your sister would notice if Maggie does?”

Kara shrugged, watching Jason ring up the collection in the basket.

“I mean, she’s got the observational skills of Maggie, but her genius side kind of negates that when it comes to certain things. Like, her brain is going so quickly, focusing on so many things, that unless she’s on the job, she’s not always hyper-aware. You know?”

Jason smiled at her.

“Forty-two, forty-seven. Is your sister a detective too?”

Winn answered before she could.

“FBI.”

“Winn!” 

Winn looked properly chastised.

“Sorry. I forget things are secrets.”

Kara rolled her eyes, secretly pleased at how the conversation had unfolded, and pulled out her card and slid it through the slot. 

Kim was laughing beside their items she’d just placed in bags. 

“You guys are funny. Come back in again soon, okay?”

Kara waved her goodbye and walked out of the store with Nemo in her arms and Winn at her right. As soon as they were outside, Kara started walking faster.

“We may have a problem, Winn.”

Winn winced.

“I’m sorry I mentioned the FBI, I just--”

Kara interrupted.

“It’s not that. I heard them talking in the back. Earlier, I hugged Trini earlier, and she told them she used more force than she should have to try and push me off. They guessed that I’m an alien, and apparently they have some kind of abilities of their own.”

Winn looked panicked.

“Holy shit, Kara. That’s really, really bad. How are you so calm?!”

Kara unlocked her car.

“Because they didn’t seem upset or even that surprised that I was an alien. They were more worried about themselves being outed for something.”

Winn frowned, the conversation halting a moment as they both climbed into her car. 

“So you want me to hack them and see what’s up?”

Kara shrugged, handing over Nemo.

“I mean, why not. They plan to ask somebody named Alpha to do the same for me, but the DEO is prepared to ward off any attempts.”

Winn let out a slow breath.

“So this isn’t armageddon.”

Kara laughed, starting her car and pulling out of the parking lot. 

“No, not the end of the world. I think we just need to be prepared to counter any moves they make.”

They went and grabbed lunch at Noonan’s, Kara waiting with Nemo while Winn ran in and picked up their order. As she tugged gently on the toy fish, playing with the puppy, she heard her phone vibrate. 

_1:44pm Lena: Are you still free to meet me for lunch tomorrow?_

Kara sighed, dropping her head against the headrest. She should go. She knows she should. Lena has been so busy recently that even their usual texting conversations have been increasingly infrequent. And Lena didn’t have anyone else in the city she could turn to to relax. But Kara was terrified she’d blurt something out before she had thought it through. It was the reason she hadn’t gone to Lena’s work every single day with lunch to make sure the woman was eating properly. 

Her revelation had happened two weeks before with something so trivial. She had always felt differently around the CEO, but she hadn’t put a name to it until a movie night at Kara’s had her feeling so fond of the other woman that there was only one thing it could mean. And Lena hadn’t even done anything major. 

Lena had ordered the pizza that night for them, and she’d gotten all Hawaiian pizza, knowing it was Kara’s favorite and that she would only consume a fourth of what Kara would. She didn’t know Kara’s secret, but she knew she could eat. Anyway, Lena had gotten this pizza that Kara knew she didn’t like, and instead of saying anything or picking pieces off, Lena had eaten a full two pieces without flinching. Of course, Lene didn’t know Kara knew about her dislike for Pineapple, but that just made it all the more endearing. 

Later that same night, Lena had been studying a puzzle box Alex had gotten delivered from a friend across the world and accidentally left at Kara’s. It was wooden and structured in a way that forced the puzzler to follow certain steps to unlock it. A piece of cake for both her sister and Lena, but Lena’s joy at completing even the smallest task was so freaking beautiful. Kara had thought about kissing her that night. She still wanted to kiss her.

_I’m not feeling very well today. I’m not sure it’ll be better by tomorrow._

Kara hated lying. It was on her list of top ten things she despised. It made her feel sick to her stomach and so, so guilty. But she couldn’t handle Lena and her fierceness or her softness. She couldn’t handle her. 

Nemo yelped excitedly as he caught sight of Winn push out of Noonan’s and Kara laughed.

“That’s right, Nemo!”

Winn climbed into the car and set the two bags on the floor. Kara decided not to look when her phone buzzed again. Her heart already hurt, and she already felt bad. She didn’t want to see Lena’s generosity and gentleness. She stopped at Winn’s favorite board game store in thanks for his help, and an hour later they were headed back to the apartment. 

She really, really should have opened the text. Because as soon as the elevator doors opened to Kara’s floor, she saw the woman who had turned her life upside down standing outside her door and holding a large container. Lena looked back, her brilliant eyes taking in several things at once. Confusion was prominent, but Kara saw the hurt bright as day. Lena seemed to lose her perfect posture, her shoulders falling slightly, and she shrugged.

“I brought you soup.”

And she seemed so unsure, so confused, that Kara was shaking her head and walking toward her with a bag in hand.

“Lena…”

She never wanted Lena to feel the way she was feeling at that moment. Her guilt tripled and then multiplied itself by seventeen plus infinity. It wasn’t until Winn moved into view behind her that Lena’s wounded look turned more to shock and confusion again. Kara looked between the Lena and the dog several times, and then let out a heavy breath and motioned toward the apartment. 

“Let’s go inside and talk.”

Lena shifted uncomfortably on her feet, her eyes dropped low.

“It’s okay. I should probably get going back to work”

She made to pass Kara, but Kara gently slipped her hand into the crook of Lena’s elbow. 

“Lena, please. I can explain this.”

Lena still seemed so unsure.

“You don’t have to, Kara. It’s okay if you don’t want to hang out. I wouldn’t ever want you to feel obligated to be my friend.”

It was the way her voice held no anger, no sharpness, that had Kara dropping her bag and pulling Lena into her arms. She felt Lena stiffen slightly, and then the woman absolutely melted against her. Kara’s eyes closed, and she rubbed one hand up and down Lena’s back.

“Lena, you’re allowed to be upset. You’re allowed to point out when you are being treated poorly. Don’t just let it go. Don’t think it’s your fault that people are stupid ass hats.”

Lena let out a strained chuckle.

“I’ve never heard you cuss before. And you do realize you just called yourself an ass hat, right?”

Kara nodded against her shoulder, finally moving to step away. 

“I know. It’s because I am. Come inside. We’ll talk, okay?”

They walked into the apartment, Winn very awkwardly stepping inside, setting Nemo on the ground, and giving a high-pitched goodbye before bolting back down the hallway. Lena looked worriedly at the door.

“I’m sorry if I ruined your plans.”

Kara shook her head, quickly ripping open the roll of false grass and setting it by the balcony. She would move it outside later. Nemo had peed just before coming into the building, so they were probably safe for the time being.

“You shouldn’t be apologizing for anything, Lena.” Lena looked unsure, and Kara walked forward and lifted the woman’s chin with a finger. “I’m serious, Lena. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Lena’s shoulders fell, and she looks vulnerable like Kara has only seen once or twice before. 

“Why did you lie to me?”

Kara dropped her hand and sighed, eyes flitting over to where Nemo was playing with his toy. 

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. I know you deserve answers, and I should have just told you that I needed tomorrow to think about some things, but I really do need time to figure out some stuff that is happening in my head.”

Lena seemed unsure of what to do with the information, but she nodded and straightened up her shoulders, putting on a brave front. It hurt Kara just as much as when the mask had slipped. 

“I cooked you chicken-noodle soup. It should still be warm in you want it. I’ll give you some space.”

She made to her way to the door, and everything in Kara was screaming at her not to let the other woman go. 

“Lena, wait.” Lena turned, a flicker of hope seen before it was walled over. Kara motioned toward the bag she’d placed on the counter. “Winn left his food here. We could eat lunch and I can tell you why I have a little puppy in my apartment?”

Lena’s jaw rolled as she tried to suss out what to do. 

“I don’t want to get in the way of you figuring stuff out. Especially if I’m the problem.”

Kara wanted to berate herself to the moon and back. How she could do this to her best friend, knowing what she’d been through, was unacceptable. She didn’t have a choice now. She had to tell Lena what was going on if only to reassure the CEO that she’d done nothing wrong and absolutely everything right. She just needed to figure out how. 

“Lena, you will never, ever be a problem. And you’ll never be in my way. I love having you around, okay? Stay?”

Lena nodded sharply and then her attention was on Nemo, her expression softening and her green eyes following his movements.

“I would really be interested in learning how this development happened.”

Kara smiled, sitting on the ground cross-legged. Nemo turned his attention away from Lena, who he’d been walking around and sniffing, and began limping quickly toward Kara. He stumbled and rolled just as he reached her, and she scooped him up in her lap.

“Yesterday, I was out f-- driving, trying to clear my head, and I saw this makeshift cage half-on the road. This little guy was inside all filthy and hurt. I had my sister clean him up, and she told me to go drop him off at the no-kill shelter after I got him fully checked out.” 

Kara smiled as Nemo started nibbling on her hand, only to pull away and yip in confusion. Lena hesitated before making her way forward. She leaned against the back of Kara’s couch.

“Obviously you did not take him to the shelter.”

Kara looked sheepish, fluttering her fingers in front of Nemo’s face.

“I mean, I kind of did.” Lena’s lips quirked up and Kara huffed. “Fine. I stood outside of it for two minutes and then went and spent two hundred dollars on dog stuff.”

The first real smile Kara had seen since finding Lena at her door appeared on the brunette’s face. 

“Of course you did, Kara. Alex should really have known better.”

Kara made a mock-offended face, brows furrowed.

“Hey, I make responsible decisions a lot!”

And then Lena laughed, and Kara’s world brightened and warmed around her. She felt so at home with Lena in a way that she didn’t really find anywhere else. Lena understood how it felt to be seen as two people. She understood what it meant to suffer. And Kara wished again that she’d never been a part of making the woman suffer. She swore she would tell Lena by the end of the week. 

Kara picked up Nemo and walked toward Lena.

“I decided to call him Nemo.”

Lena seemed a little hesitant at first, her hands remaining at her sides, but soon she reached out and let Nemo sniff her. 

“He’s adorable.”

Kara grinned widely and looked down at her puppy.

“Isn’t he!? I mean, Alex might be angry at first, but once she sees his cute, baby face, she will melt on the spot.”

Lena gave her a look.

“I can’t imagine your sister ever ‘melting.’”

Kara scoffed, setting Nemo on the ground.

“You should see her with her girlfriend.”

Lena’s face flickered through a vast array of emotions before she turned away. She walked to the counter and pulled the to-go boxes from the Noonan’s bag. 

“Which one is Winn’s.”

Kara motions for her to choose either.

“Go ahead and pick which looks best. I’m definitely eating the soup.”

Lena cleared her throat and looked down.

“You don’t have to, Kara.”

Kara gently moved Nemo off of her lap and shook her head as she stood. She picked up the soup container from the counter. 

“Are you kidding me? Chicken-Noodle soup is one of my favorites. And homemade noodle soup? Heck if I’ll eat anything else.”

Lena smiled and pulled the top box without checking, following Kara’s lead to her couch. Nemo scurried after them, trying to climb up with them despite his tiny size. Kara laughed and helped him up. Lena raised a brow and smirked.

“That seems like it was a poor decision.”

Kara frowned in confusion until she noticed Nemo trying to stick his nose in Lena’s box. Kara flushed and leaned over to put him back on the ground. 

“I know I need to train him, but I have no clue how humans-- I mean, like, wouldn’t it be nice if we could just communicate with them like, telepathically or something?”

Lena’s face fell into deep thought, and she started nodding.

“You know, I think that’s something I could look into. Dogs are mostly instinct-driven, though their constant domesticated living and human companionship has altered their brains over time to be sensitive toward human emotion, and they feel certain things themselves. They are relatively incapable of making choices, but if I could--” Lena frowns. “I don’t think I could really go about doing it right now without testing it on them, and I refuse to do that.”

Kara’s smile widened the more Lena talked, and Lena cleared her throat when she finally met her gaze.

“What?”

Kara reached out her leg and nudged Lena’s knee with her socked foot. 

“Your brain is so interesting.” Lena flushed and focused back on her food, but Kara nudged her again. “That’s a good thing, Lena. I was just saying that it moves so logically, but it’s so quick.”

Lena seemed unsure of what to do with the praise, and Kara let her off the hook. She leaned against the armrest and popped open her soup.

“So, talk to me. How has L-Corp been? Any new or exciting developments?”

Lena looked inordinately relieved at the change of topic to something she knew how to handle.

“It’s been so busy the past week and a half because I fired one of the managing heads right below me on the totem pole. I’ve been taking on his workload until I can find somebody to fill his position.”

Kara frowned.

“What did he do?” Lena seemed surprised by her question, and Kara tilted her head. “What?”

 

Lena shrugged and poked at the salad Winn had gotten. 

“Nothing, it’s just that most people phrased the question differently.”

Kara had a feeling she wasn’t going to like what others had asked.

“What did they say?”

Lena was back to looking uncomfortable again.

“It doesn’t matter, really. It was the right decision to fire him.”

Kara pressed her foot against the outside of Lena’s thigh.

“Of course it was. You wouldn’t ever fire somebody without good cause. What happened?”

Lena seemed to take comfort from Kara’s touch, and she sighed, her fingers rubbing along her forehead and pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“I saw him one day cornering one of his assistants in a more uninhabited wing of the building. I instantly confronted him, and he acted like it was a relationship, like she was a willing participant. She nodded, but I could see that she’d been crying, and I knew she was just scared of losing her job.” Lena looked distraught by the concept of people like that working for her. “I asked her to come with me to my office. I handed her an application form to be my assistant. My previous one, Joey, had moved to DC because his wife had gotten a new job there. The woman, I found out her name was Jess, was shocked. She thought I was tricking her. But the paperwork was legitimate, and she finally filled it out.

“I hired her on the spot, and I had a trusted colleague collect her things from the manager’s office and brought up to my floor. Only then did I ask her if she was in a relationship with the manager. She told me she wasn’t. I fired him in front of his entire staff.”

Kara smiled softly.

“You are honestly the greatest person I know, Lena Luthor.”

Lena shook her head. 

“Stop, I’m not. I really I did what anyone would have.”

Kara snorted unattractively.

“Don’t do that. You know it’s not true. Don’t belittle yourself.”

Lena was back to being uncomfortable, and Kara was frustrated that people had done so much to her in her life that she couldn’t even acknowledge any of the good she did. Lena pushed around her still uneaten salad.

“A few of the other managers asked me if I was going to fire anyone who I felt threatened by.”

Kara fought down a growl. 

“That’s their insecurities talking. More people benefitted from your decision than lost something.”

At that, Lena nodded slightly, a flicker of a smile on her lips. 

“Jess told people the truth once he was gone. I think she wanted others to know that I would look out for them, that they could trust me to make good calls.” She let out a breath. “I ended up having to fire three more employees before the week was up. But those positions were easily filled by deserving people in the company.”

Kara’s heart swelled. 

“I am so proud of you, Lena.”

Lena looked at her then, really looked. Her eyes were unguarded and filled with so many things that seemed to torment and overwhelm her. And then she was crying and covering her face. Kara instantly set her bowl on the coffee table and put Lena’s uneaten salad there was well. She moved closer and circled Lena’s wrists with her hands. She carefully pulled them from the woman’s face.

“Lena, look at me.”

Lena let Kara move her hands, but she kept her eyes down as she shook her head.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying.”

Kara let go of one of Lena’s hands and pushed the woman’s hair from her face. 

“Don’t apologize. Come here.”

Kara guided Lena against her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around her, running her hand up and down her back in a soothing pattern. She held her for a long time, quietly rocking and letting Lena calm down. After several minutes, Lena pulled back a bit and let out a rueful, self-deprecating huff.

“I’m sorry. I got mascara and lipstick all over your cardigan.”

Kara chuckled and captured the hand that was playing with her collar. 

“It’s fine. This shirt needed a new splash of color.”

Lena let out a wet laugh and sighed. She was quiet for some time, then finally bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders.

“Nobody has ever told me they were proud of me.”

Kara stiffened at her words, and Lena took it as a bad sign. She tried to move away, but Kara’s grip was steadfast as she met her eyes.

“That is an absolute travesty, Lena. Because anyone who knows you should be proud to be so lucky. You will realize that one day. I’ll help you.”

Lena dropped her head against Kara’s shoulder and let out a long sigh.

“Can we watch a disney movie? I don’t want to think anymore.”

Kara smiled softly, picking up the remote from the coffee table after a little bit of shifting, 

“Of course we can. And I have the perfect one in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought of the direction the story is taking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! New chapter. Let me know if you like the direction this story is going/already went. I can’t tell if I want to take it down and rework it or not.

By the time Finding Nemo was over, both Lena and Nemo were asleep against her. Nemo had had an accident about halfway through the movie, and Kara had taken a few minutes to take him to the pee grass and set him on it a few times. She also used a spoon to ladle some of the pee onto the mat, much to Lena’s disgust. After the mess was cleaned up, Kara allowed him back on the couch, and pulled Lena back into her side. 

Now, it was just past six and Kara was loathe to wake up her friend that obviously needed sleep. Still, Kara’s stomach was in an almost consistent state of growling, and she knew Lena had to be hungry as well. So she used her free hand to touch Lena’s shoulder.

“Lena” 

Lena only snuggled closer, and Kara’s eyes closed for a moment. Being so close to the woman was the sweetest torture she could imagine. For most of the night, she’d been solely focused on making sure the other woman was alright, and she hadn’t thought much about the proximity. It wasn’t until two-thirds of the way through the movie that Kara actually registered their closeness. Now, it was all she could think about. She gently shook Lena’s shoulder.

“Lena.”

Lena’s lids slid open to reveal slightly red, but still magnificent, green eyes. 

“What time is it?”

Kara rubbed her back softly.

“A little beyond six.”

Lena groggily pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around sleepily.

“I fell asleep?”

She seemed so honestly confused that Kara couldn’t help but laugh, and in her state, Lena smiled widely and looked directly in Kara’s eyes. Their faces were hardly apart, and Kara was pretty sure she felt her heart stop in her chest for several long moments. She couldn’t keep her eyes from flicking down to Lena’s lips and back up, and she pulled away from her before she did something stupid. She cleared her throat. 

“We could take Nemo for a walk and get something to eat?”

She could tell the past few hours were coming back to Lena, and that her friend was trying to decide if she should stay. Kara knew Lena was still confused, and probably still hurt, but she didn’t want the woman to leave yet. She hoped she wouldn’t. After a few moments, Lena nodded her head.

“Sure, okay. What do you want to eat?”

Kara smiled brightly and felt accomplished at Lena’s accompanying smile. 

“Well, I was thinking that we could just walk until we find a dog-friendly place?”

Lena glanced at her attire and her shoes on the carpet beside her.

“I’m not certain walking so long in heels would be good idea.”

Kara jumped up, motioning toward her room.

“I can get you something to wear?”

That seemed to startle Lena, and the CEO blushed a bright red.

“Oh, you don’t have to—“

Kara waved away her concerns.

“Don’t worry about it. Hang on…”

Kara ran at a human speed back to her room and started rifling through her closet. She had never seen Lena dressed down, so she didn’t know what kind of clothing she wore, but she grabbed a pair khaki shorts and a maroon sweatshirt from her University days. She dug around in her shoes until she found a pair of flip flops and a pair of Sperry’s. She made her way back to Lena who was laughing at Nemo. Kara stopped to watch.

Lena’s eyes had lost the pain she had hidden most of the time behind her various facades that a Luthor seemed required to wear. Now, Lena had a rope toy and she was playing a gentle game of tug-of-war with the little boxer, spinning him in circles and pulling him forward before letting him tug it back. It was adorable and heartwarming, and Kara stood watching until Lena’s eyes flicked to her.

“Kara?”

Kara subtly shook her head and moved toward the two on the couch. She held out the clothes.

“Will these work?”

Lena took the offered items and pulled the shorts to hold up in front of her. She gave Kara a look.

“I haven’t worn shorts in public in five years.”

Kara grinned.

“I’m sure you’ll look amazing.” Kara lifted the shoes. “And I got you two different types of shoes in case the Sperry’s don’t fit you.”

At this, Lena scoffed.

“I will make them fit. You will not catch me sporting flip flops even in private.”

Kara laughed and dropped the Sperry’s with a pair of no-show socks.

“Fine. Go ahead and change and I’ll get Nemo ready.”

As Lena walked toward her bathroom, Kara dumped the new bag of items on her counter to locate the leash and harness. Her eyes widened when she saw the collar she must’ve added while trying to look busy. There, in all its glory, was a rainbow collar with a zig-zag stitch pattern. No wonder Winn was laughing. She easily tore the cardboard holder from the harness and held it in front of her eyes. She grimaced, unsure of how exactly to get in on Nemo’s body. 

She glanced around and found the boxer puppy laying on the couch still, nuzzling his head into the cushion and nibbling on the lining.

“Nemo, no.” She jogged human-speed over to the couch and scooped the dog into her arms to carry toward the door. Setting him on her rug, she turned her attention back to the contraption that was meant to go on Nemo’s body. “Alright, little dude, let’s figure this out.”

She really didn’t. At all. Nemo kept tugging at the leash and running away when she reached for him. He rolled onto his back and wiggled the one and only time she thought she could picture it on him. So no, in no way had Kara figured out the harness by the time she heard Lena opening her bathroom door and walking toward her. She might have found herself embarrassed if the sight of Lena Luthor in shorts hadn’t uttered her completely daft and mute. 

Were somebody’s legs supposed to look that good? Kara’s mouth was instantly too dry and her throat too tight, and somewhere in her mind she scolded herself for ever believing her feelings for Lena were ever just friendly. Porcelain skin, thin but muscles calves and thighs, and -don’t ask how ankles can be sexy- sexy ankles. She didn’t stop staring until Lena cleared her throat, her cheeks tinted with a blush. Kara held up the harness.

“Help me?”

Lena’s cheeks were still red as she smiled her amusement, but both women chose to ignore the gigantic elephant in the room that was Kara perving on her friend. She noted that she also really didn’t mind the adorable sight of Lena in her sweatshirt, or the way the sleeves were a little too long and covered a part of her hands. Lena walked over and picked up the harness, studying it for a moment, and then knelt down and helped Nemo easily into the harness. Kara stared flabbergasted and slightly annoyed as her little puppy sat sit for Lena and got buckled in. Lena spent a moment tightening the straps and she connected the leash. When she saw Kara’s shocked expression, she chuckled, and Kara’s lips tucked into a pout.

“I loosened it for you.”

Lena outright laughed at that, standing from the ground and offering Kara the leash. 

“I’m not sure that’s quite how it works, Kara.”

Kara huffed and took her leash from Lena’s hand, their fingers brushing and causing Kara’s thoughts to go right back to Lena’s thighs and shit. She probably needed to talk to Lena soon. Very soon. Otherwise the mixed signals and strange gawping were going to freak the CEO out. Lena smiled at Nemo in his harness as he tried to twist and roll it off his body.

“He’s adorable.”

Kara looked at the woman next to her, catching a delight in her gaze, but also something sad, something hidden, and Kara held out the leash to Lena to take back.

“You can walk him if you want.”

Lena’s eyes lit up, but she shook her head a moment later.

“No, it’s okay. This is your first walk with him.”

Kara took Lena’s hand gently and closed it around the leash, causing a slight blush on both of their faces. 

“Really. I think I should start googling dog tips. Because I know nothing about training or dogs in general.”

Lena laughed and smiled down at Nemo. 

“I’ll help you come up with a game-plan then.”

Kara opened the door for her, waiting until both her and Nemo were in the hall before locking it behind them. Without thinking, Kara linked her arm through Lena’s. It was normal for them, really. But this time, Lena tensed and Kara felt like it had more meaning than ever before. Still, she left her arm in its place and began walking. Lena would pull away if she was uncomfortable. Kara hoped to God that she wasn’t; that she didn’t.

They walked past the other doors in the apartment complex, both watching in amusement as Nemo ran from side to side, tugging on the leash and getting confused whenever it stopped him. Kara pulled out her phone to search for “how to teach your dog to walk on a leash” as they stepped onto the elevator. Nemo took several seconds to cross the threshold, and Lena had to wrap the leash around her hand to keep Nemo a little closer while the doors close. 

Kara squeezed Lena’s arm excitedly.

“Okay, so I’ve already missed a step because I haven’t taught him any sort of cue, but we can work on the other steps. It says you have to turn into a tree.”

Lena gave her an amused side-eye.

“A tree, you say?”

Kara rolled her eyes. 

“That’s what it says, Lena. Don’t be a brat.”

Lena’s eyes widened in indignation and surprise. She nudged Kara’s shoulder.

“Take that back, Kara Danvers.”

Kara laughed and shook her head.

“Never.”

Lena used the arm Kara was holding onto and reached into her pocket, revealing her phone.

“I guess I’ll just shoot a text to Agent Danvers asking why I visited you at your apartment and saw so many rubber toys….”

Kara yelped, snatching the phone quickly from Lena’s fingers and moving to the other side of the elevator. 

“Unfair call on the play.”

Lena laughed and Nemo hopped up to rest his legs on Lena’s. He waggled his docked tail and stared at Lena’s face, whining and yelping. Kara grinned at them.

“He likes your laugh.”

Lena rolled her eyes and moved toward the doors as soon as they opened on the Lobby floor. 

“He is just getting stir crazy.”

Kara followed behind her, phone kept on the opposite side of her body from the CEO.

“You still planning on being an accomplice in my death?”

Lena shook her head with a smile.

“No, I will not bring your sister’s wrath down upon both of us. I’m sure she’d find a way to make it my fault.”

There was a slight bitterness to Lena’s voice, and Kara wished, not for the first time, that Alex hadn’t come on so strong and so coldly. She returned to Lena’s side, re-linking their arms and handing Lena her phone.

“She doesn’t dislike you, Lena.”

Lena scoffed, but she seemed more sad than angry.

“I’m sure she just threatens all your friends.”

Kara smiled at her as they passed the doorman and walked into the spring weather.

“You’d actually be surprised how many of my friends she’s threatened.”

It brought a smile to Lena’s face, and that’s really all she wanted. They headed left outside of Kara’s building, and Nemo started leaping and lunging towards the people walking on the sidewalk and the random objects on the street. Kara leaned over and whispered playfully.

“Become the tree.”

She heard Lena’s breath catch and tried not to read into the implications. Instead, both women stopped moving and watched as Nemo continued to pull and jerk the leash. After almost a full four minutes, he finally settled down and turned back to them, watching curiously. Only then did Kara and Lena begin walking. They made it about three feet before Nemo was yanking forward and trying to catch a squirrel as it skittered up a tree. Kara pulled them to a stop and groaned.

“Lenaaaa.”

Lena laughed.

“Yes, Kara?”

Kara pouted at her and then stares back at her dog.

“This is going to take forever. I’m hungry.”

Lena chuckled and watched as Nemo continued pulling in the leash.

“You’re not a very patient person.”

Kara huffed and tugged on her arm. 

“Come oooon”

Lena stayed firmly rooted to the sidewalk. Kara pointed at Nemo.

“Look, see. He’s good. Let’s go!”

Lena still didn’t move and Kara looked at her in confusion. With a slight smirk, Lena cleared her throat.

“I must be a tree when the puppy tugs.”

But Lena wasn’t looking at Nemo, she was looking at Kara. Kara’s eyes widened and she stopped trying to lead Lena forward.

“I am not a puppy!”

Lena grinned and started walking again.

“I beg to differ.”

The next twenty minutes was spent a frustrating version of red light/green light until Kara gave up and pointed at a coffee shop.

“Let’s just go in here.”

Lena raised a brow.

“You think you can fill up in muffins and pre-packaged sandwiches?”

Kara didn’t want to act petulant, but her stomach was growling and collapsing in on herself.

“I can buy seven or twelve sandwiches.”

Lena chuckled.

“Or, and I'm just throwing this out there, we go back, order food, and don’t have to keep following the whims of Nemo.”

Kara’s eyes brightened, her teeth flashing in a grin.

“Yes! Let’s do that!”

The trip back to Kara’s apartment is much of the same, although Kara was distracted for a few minutes when she called to place the order. On the last block before Kara’s building, when Nemo finally started walking with a little slack on the leash, Kara had squealed. All progress was destroyed when Nemo was excited into running forward, and Lena scolded Kara while laughing.

“Kara, he was doing so well!”

Kara looked chastised and she bit her lip. 

“I was just excited he was finally doing it.”

They stopped right outside the doors to wait until Nemo stopped pulling. Lena smiled at Nemo trying to get to a crumpled coffee cup as the wind scraped it across the sidewalk and onto the street.

“So what do you plan to do when your sister and you have your sister night tomorrow?”

Kara froze, eyes meeting Lena’s. She knew she shouldn’t ask, but she’d totally blanked on movie night because of Lena and Nemo. 

“I totally forgot. Would you mind taking Nemo?”

Lena shook her head, a smile on her face.

“I’m leaving town tomorrow morning for a meeting in Tokyo or I would.”

The news shocked Kara, but it made sense that she didn’t know considering her and Lena’s disconnect the past many days. She held the door open for Lena.

“Is this trip related to the manager you had to fire?”

Lena led the way inside and toward the elevator. 

“It’s a part of it, yes. I am also looking into reports of certain employees trying to further my brother’s work in one of the off-site labs. I need to shut it down if the rumors have any sort of truth to them. But there is a woman working at the L-Corp branch there that I believe would truly increase productivity and pave the way to a better future for my company. She’s brilliant. I’d love to have her working for me here in National City.”

Kara pushed the button for the elevator, mind whirling with possible ways Lena might get hurt if her employees really were following her brother’s orders.

“Is it going to be safe to go in there all alone?”

Lena smiled at Kara’s concern, but it didn’t lessen the sudden tightness in Kara’s chest.

“It’ll be okay. I’m not going in alone. I’ll have a team of security.”

Kara and Lena stepped into the elevator as it dinged open, and Kara frowned at the buttons as she pushed the for her floor.

“Lena… that doesn’t seem like it’s safe. I can ask my sister if she knows anybody to go with you?”

Lena shook her head quickly, mouth drawing into a thin line.

“Please don’t.”

Kara clenches her jaw. She hated the idea of Lena walking into a lab full of Lex’s stuff. The thought made her sick to her stomach. She swallowed thickly and pulled away from Lena to look at her properly.

“Lena, please? I don’t like the idea of you dealing with that without proper protection.”

Lena shook her head again, the arm Kara let go of to talk to her crossing protectively over her body. Kara huffed and leaned against the wall, ignoring the uncomfortable railing in her back.

“What if it’s not my sister? I know some of her coworkers. I could keep Alex out of it.”

For a moment, Kara thought she’d gotten somewhere. Lena’s arm dropped a bit, and she bit her lip in thought. But soon, the CEO negated the offer.

“I’ll be fine, Kara. Really. It might be nothing. No need to have anyone thinking I’m a liar if it doesn’t turn into anything, or even thinking that I’m a bad boss and can’t keep my company under wraps.”

Kara hated feeling helpless. She had god-like capabilities on this planet, but right now, she could do nothing. Kara tried one more thing.

“I could talk to James and see if he could let Supergirl know? Maybe she could come help you.”

And the way that Lena looked at her then, the flash of something in her eyes, had Kara questioning many things. Firstly, was she really that bad at hiding her secret that she was going to need to trick Lena like she tricked cat. Secondly. how could she explain Supergirl taking a quick vacation to Tokyo for a day if she ended up on the news? Lena fiddled with the dog leash, looking relieved when the elecator opened.

“There’s no need to get Supergirl involved. In fact, if they’re continuing my brother’s work, it might be more dangerous for her than anyone.”

Kara clenches her jaw tightly as they walked toward her door in order to keep from revealing anything or snapping about his Lena should take care of herself too. There had been several times when she’d wished Lena knew who she was, and even more times that she’d almost told her, but the time never seemed right. At first it was obvious, but Kara had known Lena was good after a day of knowing her. Her loyalty to truth and goodness had been proven time and time again after that. 

And sometimes, when they were sitting together on Kara’s couch, laughing or cuddled close, Kara had opened her mouth to say something, and she’d been hit by such a strong wave of fear that it left her breathless. At that time, she didn’t know what she was feeling, she just knew she couldn’t let it end. And she was afraid revealing the knowledge would change things. In her head she knew that Lena would react well, but her heart had screamed “what if.”

And now they were here, with Kara in full knowledge of what she felt for Lena, and now scared because she had too many things to reveal. Things were bound to change at this point no matter what she did or said, because even if she didn’t explain why she lied to Lena, she’d lied to Lena. And her friend would take that to heart and never forget it. It was frustrating and confusing and she just want to kiss this girl beside her because she was so beautiful and so kind. 

Kara unlocked her door and walked inside, still thinking, still trying to figure out what she should do. It wasn’t until Nemo scampers past her toward his fish that she realized that she should probably say something. She turned to her friend and found Lena already watching her, eyes flitting through a series of emotions. 

“I don’t like the idea of you going to such a dangerous place with untrained people to watch your back, Lena.”

Lena sighed and shrugged, her shoulders moving under the too-big sweatshirt. 

“Look, I promise I’ll be fine, Kara.”

Kara narrowed her eyes and moved to stand in front of the CEO.

“You can’t promise something like that. You’re walking into the unknown. For all you know this could be a trap!”

Lena’s eyes flashed with irritation and something else.

“What business is it of yours, Kara? What do you know about any of this?”

Kara knew it was a challenge. For what, she didn’t know exactly. But she knew. And she didn’t know how to respond. 

“Lena….”

Lena shook her head, stepping into Kara’s space. There was something there, something angry and hurt and scared that had Kara’s skin prickling and her chest beating. 

“It wouldn’t even matter. Whether I go in and it’s totally normal or I go in and it’s Lex’s shit show, nobody is going to change their opinion on me. I’m always going to be a Luthor. I’m always going to be a cause of fear and anger to people. No matter what I do, I’m branded with this fucking mark and all I can do is try and push through it every day of every week. So who the fuck cares what happens to me when it comes down to it?”

Kara felt cold and hot and all too angry. Because how could Lena not know that people cared or believe in her? Kara cares about her and believes in her. Other people would too in time. She could see it though, she could see the fact that Lena actually believes what she’s saying, she could see the self-loathing and the doubt. And Kara probably hadn’t helped with that by lying when Lena thought she was the only person she could trust. Kara couldn’t think of a way to get that look out of Lena’s eyes. She couldn’t think of a single thing to say that would soothe Lena’s anger or heal the wound she’d caused. She couldn’t think of what to say, and so she acted.

Kara stepped forward, placing her body less than and inch from Lena’s. She could feel Lena’s breath on her lips and she watched as Lena’s body tensed and her lungs caught and attempted to keep the air from escaping her. 

Kara brought both of her hands up, slowly enough that Lena could break away if she wanted to. She captured Lena’s face between her hands, her fingers curling gently around Lena’s jaw.

She waited a moment, her eyes flickering between Lena’s lips and the striking green of her eyes, giving Lena a chance to stop her. When the CEO failed to make any move, Kara leaned forward the last inch and pressed their lips together. 

It was like that satisfying moment when everything falls into place. It was heated, soft, and so slow that Kara could hear the thud of her chest and Lena’s. She didn’t attempt to deepen it herself, waiting for Lena’s reaction. A reaction that was slow in coming, but when it did, left Kara’s heart soaring. 

Lena gripped the sides of Kara’s shirt and pressed their bodies even closer. She sucked in a breath and changed the direction of the kiss, putting more force behind it, more need. Lena captures Kara’s bottom lip between her own and Kara gets her first real taste. She can’t help the sharp gasp that left her throat, nor the way she started walking them backward until Lena’s back was to her counter. 

She hesitated a moment before letting her tongue brush against Lena’s lips, asking for entrance. There was no hesitation in Lena’s response, and Kara all but whimpered at the first slide of her tongue along Lena’s. Her hands slid back into Lena’s raven locks, careful to be gentle, and she fisted her hands there. She felt Lena’s hands slide up her sides and wrap around her back to gain purchase on her shoulder blades.

Kara didn’t think she would ever get used to the wet slide of Lena’s tongue or the heat of her mouth. It might be the greatest thing she had ever experienced, and she had a feeling that if she broke away from the woman in front of her, she might fail to exist. 

Kara let her teeth scrape lightly on Lena’s top lip, and one hand moved to the CEO’s neck to brush her thumb along the underside of her jaw and down the length of her throat. Kara switched the direction of the kiss, humming softly when Lena easily let her right back in. 

She didn’t know how long she was kissing Lena before she heard the woman’s breath coming in gasps. Sometimes she forgot how quickly humans ran out of breath. Kara slowed their kiss, licking once more into Lena’s mouth before she pulled back and resting her forehead against hers. 

She didn’t open her eyes yet, didn’t want reality to break whatever spell they were both under. Kara moved her hand up to slide along Lena’s cheek. Everything came crashing down around her when she felt the wetness on the CEO’s cheek. Kara pulled back quickly, eyes flying open and trying to search Lena’s face.

“Lena…”

Lena’s face wasn’t pinched in anger or sadness. She was simply watching Kara with disbelief, like what had just happened was a dream. Kara didn’t know what to say, but she quickly wiped the tears from Lena’s cheeks. Finally, once Lena’s eyes have searched Kara’s face for several moments, she spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any constructive criticism or commentary is appreciated.


End file.
